Storyteller
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Leia sees how important Luke is to the Rebellion.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
Storyteller  
By Angel Kamiya

Leia was reading the report in her hand, trying to ignore how cold it was, as she stood there inside the new Rebel base. The Rebel base was now located on ice planet of Hoth, which meant it would always be freezing. The low temperature didn't bother her as long as they would able to hide from the Empire. Leia knew that the Empire had probably already sent thousands of probe droids across the galaxy, which meant it would only be a matter of time before the Rebel base was found. Leia tried to push away those thoughts because of how much work she had to do.

As the princess thought about her schedule, she started to hearing people talking. She looked up and saw that there was a small group gathering nearby. Wondering what was going on, she heading toward where the people were gathered. The closer she got to them the closer she got to recognizing the voice. It was Luke that was talking.

"Hey Luke! Come on! Tell us the story again," The young man asked, eager to hear the tale.

"You guys have heard it a hundred times already!" Luke said, looking embarrassed.

Leia watched them and knew that Luke didn't feel comfortable being there. Luke wasn't the type to brag about his accomplishment. Before joining the Rebellion, he had been a simple farmboy from Tatooine. What surprised Leia the most was that he had managed to turn into such a great fighter. It was like he was born to fight the Empire.

"We want to hear it again," The first man replied.

All of Luke's friends nodded or agreed by saying something. Luke was standing in the center of the small crowd wearing his orange pilot uniform.

"All right. You know how it begins," Luke started. "I was barely able to join as a pilot. Princess Leia talked to the general for me and I wouldn't have able to get into a fighter if she hadn't."

Leia listened as Luke recounted everything, starting with how his X-Wing left the planet to face off against the terrifying space station.

"When we started the attack, we did our best not to get shot down. After a while the TIE fighters came. They shot at us and we shot at them. It didn't take long before our fighters started our attack run."

"When the time came I had to take Wedge and Biggs with me."

Leia watched as the solders and pilots around Luke stayed completely silent. There were nods and smiles among the men. While they many of them already knew how it ended, they all were amazed at what had happened. All the solders temporarily forget about all the hardships that had been through while hearing Luke tell his tale. Leia was smiling while she was hearing Luke describe his emotions while flying through the trench, as he was being chased by three TIE fighters. Leia was amazed at how much of an impact Luke was making with just his words. His story was powerful. When Luke was done talking, his friends started to slowly leave. A few stayed behind for a short time to thank him for his story.

After the last of them left, Leia finally stepped forward.

"Nice story," Leia said, smiling.

"Leia!" Luke uttered, getting up from the box that he had been sitting on. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have been talking so long. There is still some work I have to do."

"It's okay Luke. I'm not here to scold you," Leia replied, sitting down besides him.

They sat there together not saying a word. Over the years, they had become close friends. Luke started to become more and more of a soldier. At times, Leia missed seeing the farm boy that had rushed into her prison cell to rescue her but she admired what Luke was becoming. Luke was her friend and she would always look out for him.

"I still can't believe people still want to hear about what I did to the Death Star. It's been three years Leia," Luke muttered. "I thought it would have been forgotten by now."

"Don't be silly Luke. When you destroyed the Death Star you gave all of us hope. That was the first time the Rebellion managed to deal such a blow the Empire."

Hearing such words from Leia made Luke fall silent. There were only a few people that Luke admired in the galaxy and Leia was one of them. The Rebel leader was courageous and always did what she felt was right. They had become friends over the years. Luke was really glad that he had been able to convince Han to help him rescue her three years ago.

"Keep telling your story to anyone that asks. It's important to the Rebellion," Leia explained.

Leia put a hand on Luke's shoulder. At times it felt like they were family. They sat there for some time. Leia wanted to tell Luke more but couldn't.

"I think you would have made a good writer Luke," Leia said.

"Thanks," Luke replied, nodding. "I better get going. It was nice seeing you."

Leia watched Luke leave. After she had heard him tell the story, she had felt a little better about all the hard work that she had to do that day. The Rebellion had destroyed the Death Star, they could defeat the Empire. Leia went back to work, realizing how good of a storyteller Luke was.

----

****

A/N: I saw Luke becoming a huge celebrity to the other Rebel soldiers after ANH. Luke probably told his famous story all the time to his friends.

I hope you liked my story. Please Review!


End file.
